Reincarnation
by sierragust
Summary: While facing off against Dullahan deep within the Anemos Inner Sanctum, Felix and Isaac awaken in a world unfamiliar with their own. *Prequel to another fic* (Complete)
**A/N: This Naruto and Golden Sun crossover one-shot is what would've happened if Isaac and Felix, from the two Golden Sun games on the GBA, received the same Yin and Yang power from the Sage of Six Paths just like Naruto and Sasuke did in the Kaguya Arc but right before the two lost their dominant arms at the Valley of the End in Chapters 698-699 of the original Naruto manga that ended two years ago with Chapter 700 being the epilogue (in which Naruto, Sasuke and the others, except Neji, get married and have children of their own), but is continuing through the new Boruto manga, in which Naruto, like Briggs later on in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn for the DS, gets either killed off or gets incapitated.**

 **Also, since Felix and Isaac don't even have any last names on the Golden Sun wiki, I had Florentino be Felix's last name and Sigfrid as Isaac's. And we all know how super hard and annoying Dullahan was in both Golden Sun: The Lost Age and Golden Sun: Dark Dawn with the Djinn Storm move of his.**

 **Also, you're going to see spoilers if you haven't read the romantic Golden Sun and Kingdom Hearts crossover story, "The Persistence of Loss" by TrippyToasters, which this story is a prequel to.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Golden Sun, or any of its characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Camelot.**

 **X~X~X**

Felix rose, and wiped blood from his lips as he again gripped his sword and started attacking the empty, headless suit of armor that guarded the tablet of Iris deep within the Anemos Inner Sanctum. Dullahan blocked the attack and struck Felix across the chest, robbing the brunette-haired Venus Adept of all his Djinn and ripping his shirt off halfway as blood began to trickle from the wound.

 **"FELIX!"** Mia and Jenna screamed in horror and unison as blood slowly oozed out of Felix's chest, soaking his tunic with blood.

Placing a gloved hand on his chest while running a Cure spell through the bloody wound as he landed on the ground with a violent crash, Felix again picked his sword up and charged at the headless suit of armor, his eyes glowing viciously in rage. Isaac had lost consciousness sometime during the battle, and Felix was also on his last legs as well.

"Die, you motherfucker!" Felix screamed as he delivered a barrage of sword strikes at the suit of armor.

The fury of Felix's attack seemed to have caught the Dullahan off-guard. The demon's parries were short and defensive, allowing Felix to continue to press his advantage, slowly driving the beast backwards. The red aura was no longer pulsing; it had darkened to a deep, steady crimson. The light gave off a brutal heat, one that threatened to overwhelm the adept. But he pressed on, driving his sword left and right, furiously beating back his opponent's defense. And then he saw his opening.

Shifting his balance, Felix sliced across to the left, beating the Dullahan's blade away. Then, focusing all of his Psynergy into his blade, Felix rammed his sword into the Dullahan's gut, piercing the armor.

The crimson light flashed brightly as a searing heat traveled through the blade and into Felix's hand. The adept's scream was drowned out by the keening cry of the demon as it wrenched itself backwards, tearing the sword from Felix's grasp. He stumbled forward, off-balance…

…and the flat of the Dullahan's blade caught him in the chest.

Felix flew backwards, hitting the ground hard and tumbling end over end. His left arm could no longer move, crushed by his own body weight. His armor had caved inward, and with each shuddering breath a terrible pain shot through his lungs. He glanced over at the Dullahan just in time to see the demon rip his sword from its stomach and hurl it towards his head. Felix rolled away as the blade embedded itself in the earth, quivering from the force of the blow.

As Felix struggled to his feet, the red light emanating from the Tomegathericon intensified, burning brightly from an inner rage. The horrific cry of the Dullahan continued, the searing light shining through the crack in the Dullahan's armor.

| ENOUGH! | the demon screamed. Felix took grim satisfaction in the anger evident in its words. | I TIRE OF THIS GAME. YOU SHALL DIE NOW! |

Felix tensed, ready for whatever assault was coming.

The beast stood over him and, without warning, Felix felt the blade of its sword penetrate his chest and through his back, piercing through his stomach and abdomen as blood leaked from his lips and dripped onto the stone floor.

Dullahan pulled his sword out of the brown haired young man's chest as Felix's vision suddenly went red.

He suddenly felt very cold. He slumped forward, coughing up a mouthful of blood. He hit the ground, his eyes still open, but unblinking and unmoving.

A pool of red blood was growing around him.

He was not breathing.

His heart was still.

 **X~X~X**

When Felix opened his eyes, he saw a crystal-blue floor beneath him as he slowly got up, groaning as he did.

"Anyone here?" Felix asked, hearing only his voice echo strongly throughout the quiet room.

Felix was mildly surprised to find himself alone in the room.

He was in a cavern of fantastic dark colors and stone cliffs with glowing blue rocks. Lights winked faintly in the distance, and there was an aura of beauty and peace.

'Am I... dead?' Felix asked himself shortly before hearing a familiar, strong voice.

"Felix…"

Felix turned around to see Isaac standing behind him, a confused look on his face as he examined the area that he and Felix were now in.

"Where are we?" Isaac asked, looking at Felix.

Felix closed his eyes and sighed. "I don't know, Isaac. But it kind of looks like the Elemental Star chamber back in Sol Sanctum in a way."

Isaac looked at Felix and slowly nodded at his best friend and rival.

"Kinda." Isaac said.

When Felix opened his eyes again, the eighteen-year old brown haired Venus Adept immediately saw an old man dressed in a long white ceremonial robe that had black teardrop patterns on the sleeves that were also in the front of the robe. The inside of the robe was completely black as Felix saw that the man was holding a black staff with a circle on one end and a crescent moon on the other. Two horns were protruding from his forehead as he looked at the two young men while sitting in a cross-legged position, his staff hovering a foot in the air. However, when Felix narrowed his eyes, he saw that the old man's eyes were a light-purple color with thin black lines instead of irises and a blood-red eye was on his forehead between the two horns. Felix also noticed that the man had scruffy reddish-pink hair.

And at that moment, Felix broke the silence.

"Looks like we're not alone, Isaac." Felix said, his eyes locked with Isaac's as he looked at the old man.

"What do you mean, Felix?" Isaac asked.

Felix said nothing before he pointed his finger towards the old man, in which Isaac immediately noticed.

"Who's that, Felix?" Isaac asked, looking at the old man.

"I don't really know," Felix said, shaking his head as his finger unconsciously brushed against the hilt of his sword. "But we need to keep our guard up nonetheless."

As he and Isaac slowly approached, Felix unsheathed his sword and was just about to attack until the old man cleared his throat and started speaking to the two male Venus Adepts.

"I have been waiting for you two to arrive, Felix Florentino and Isaac Sigfrid of Vale." The old man said, looking at both Felix and Isaac.

Surprise struck Felix's expression like a brick to the face. He stared at the old man fixatedly, surprised at how the old one knew their names as he sheathed his sword.

"How do you know our names and know that we were arriving?" Felix asked, slowly approaching the old man as the water rippled beneath him, feeling as though he were standing on it. "Who are you?"

"I am known as the Sage of Six Paths, but you can call me Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki." He said, bowing his head to the two young men.

"You're a Sage?!" Isaac asked, looking at the old Sage.

"Of course he's a Sage, Isaac." Felix said, giving Isaac a quick glare.

"Yes... I once met some people similar to you two a long time ago." Hagoromo said as though he was looking at Naruto Uzumaki through Isaac's eyes and Sasuke Uchiha through Felix's.

For Felix, time seemed to slow as he and Isaac looked at each other, confused at what the Sage was talking about.

"You have?" Felix asked, confused.

The Sage nodded. "Yes."

"Are you still living?" Isaac asked, looking at the Sage.

Hagoromo shook his head. "I have died long before your ancestors were born."

Felix crossed his arms. "So, you're a spirit then?"

"Yes, Felix. I have powers that even the Wise One can comprehend." Hagoromo said, nodding.

Felix felt like he'd just been punched in the stomach. How did the old Sage know the Wise One?

"You know the Wise One?" Isaac asked, looking at Hagoromo.

The Sage nodded. "Yes. Something very old and ancient had always hated him for creating the world you know now as Weyard. And he wants revenge."

"On who?" Felix asked, taking a careful step forward.

"On your ancestor for sealing him away along with himself and his powerful weapon that you know now as the Sol Blade long ago, even before you were born, Felix." Hagoromo said, looking at Felix.

Felix's hand tightened around the hilt of the Sol Blade as the Sage continued talking to him. "If you want to know who are connected to, place your right hand on my staff."

Felix nodded. "I understand, Master Sage."

As Hagoromo shifted his staff so the sun was facing Isaac and the crescent moon was facing Felix, Felix gave one last glare in Isaac's direction, before the two young men placed their arms on the Sage's hands as a golden light engulfed Isaac while a dark surge engulfed Felix.

When the energy dissipated, Felix saw a faint, transparent image of a young man with a pair of emotionless black eyes and his hair was styled with spiky bluish-black locks that pointed down at the front, but had continued all the way to the back of his head, making it resemble like that of a raven. There was a bloodied stump where his left arm was.

When he looked at Isaac, he saw that the blond haired Venus Adept was looking at a similar young man with spiky blond hair and blue eyes that was wearing a tattered black and orange jacket that looked like it was ripped off of his body, revealing a see through shirt underneath as Felix saw three whisker-like appendages on his face that closely resembled a cat. Like the black haired young man, Felix saw a similar bloodied stump where the blond's right arm used to be.

"Who... were they?" Isaac asked after the transparent images were gone.

"The two men you saw were the reincarnations of my two sons who once fought even after their bodies were laid to rest and the cycle had continued through generations, Ashura and Indra." Hagoromo said before the room started to shake violently. "You two are the current reincarnations of Indra and Ashura, Isaac and Felix."

"What are you saying...?" Felix asked minutes before the chamber exploded in a flash of light. He was blinded and was slowly falling, but not before Felix heard the ancient Sage one more time.

"Be aware the ancient God-Emperor of the Anemos that had created Psynergy long before you were born, who you would know as Lunos..."

 **X~X~X**

The black sphere was slowly growing in size, and Felix knew that he had lost. This demon was unleashed upon the world, killed his friends, and now he would pay the price. The black aura flowing through the Dullahan was pulsing again, mocking him as he prepared for the end.

A sudden wind drifted through the clearing, surrounding Felix and blowing through his hair. He didn't know why, but he suddenly felt at peace.

A bright flash drew his attention to the sky. The black sphere had grown to enormous size, and flashing rings of light were beginning to surround it. The wind's intensity picked up, and suddenly, Felix thought he heard a whisper.

"The book!"

Felix's attention snapped to the Sage of Six Paths that he and Isaac once spoke to when they were both unconscious. The sage nodded and suddenly, he knew what he had to do.

The Venus adept half-crawled, half-dragged himself over to his sword, wrenching it out of the ground. The Tomegathericon hovered in his vision, drifting through its demonic dance.

With the last of his strength, Felix hurled his sword at the tome.

The blade lodged itself in its pages, and a spurt of black ooze sprayed from the book. The Dullahan gave a horrid cry and dropped suddenly to its knees, convulsing as its life bled out of the Tomegathericon. The stream of black aura from the Tomegathericon flickered and erupted into flame. The fire greedily consumed the darkness as it spread upwards. When it reached the Dullahan, the demon's screams intensified as the armor melted away to nothingness. Felix watched as the fire rose to the sky, dissipating the black sphere.

A flash of red drew his attention to the Tomegathericon. The black spurts had increased, and flashes of red light began to melt through the pages. As the wind howled around him, the Tomegathericon exploded, knocking him backwards. His sword clattered to the ground.

The remaining scraps of the evil tome floated away on the wind.

As Felix once again entered a state of unconsciousness, something began to form on the inside of his right hand...

 **X~X~X**

Felix opened his eyes slowly. He was at the inn at Contigo, in the same room he'd woken up in the day before. He felt rather dizzy, and his chest ached. He slowly rose to a sitting position, trying to process the wild thoughts rushing through his head.

He examined himself. His chest was bare, wrapped in bandages. The wound must not have been fatal, or he wouldn't be awake. He glanced over the room. His sword was absent, but nothing else was amiss.

When he looked at his hands and noticed that his gloves were off, Felix was surprised and shocked to see an image of a black crescent moon imprinted on his right hand.

 _'That Sage told Isaac and I that we are the current reincarnations of his two sons...'_ Felix thought, looking at the crescent moon in his hand as he remembered what the Sage of Six Paths had told them. ' _But who were those two men that we saw before we were thrown back into reality?'_

Shaking his head and looking over at Isaac, Felix noticed the blond boy, who had been his rival, then his team mate, and finally his best friend, had an image of a white circle on the inside of his left hand that resembled the sun.

 _'It looks like Isaac must be exhausted right now.'_ Felix thought, looking at the blond's tired face before returning to his bed.

Noon had rolled around before everyone had gotten out of bed and gathered in Hama's house. Tired eyes were all around, courtesy of the long night. After everyone had their respective breakfasts and woke up a bit, Felix had showed Kraden the crescent moon imprinted on the inside of his right hand that he received from when he and Isaac had touched the hands of the Sage of Six Paths as well as both of them waking up in an unknown area that was close to the afterlife. Though Felix was interested in exactly what the ancient being that the Sage of Six Paths mentioned, the relaxed and light atmosphere quickly drove it from his mind.

"Interesting…" Kraden mused, scratching his beard.

"I just don't know why Isaac and I are the current reincarnations of this Indra and Ashura, but something must be up between those two men that we saw earlier." Felix said, leaning against a bookshelf. He pulled his glove off and looked at the crescent moon imprinted in his right hand.

"What kind of hair did they have?"

"One of them had black hair that almost looked like a raven's tail feathers." Felix said, looking at Kraden. "The other had blond hair and blue eyes like Isaac, but he also had three marks on his face that almost resembled... whiskers of a cat for some reason."

"Very intriguing." Kraden said, looking at the crescent moon in Felix's hand before the Venus Adept pulled his glove back on. "But never mind that. What are you going to do now?"

Felix could feel a small smirk starting to tug at the corner of his lips. "Since we ignited all four beacons, I suggest that we head back to Vale to see if it's still standing."

Kraden did a double take. "Well, that's the last thing I expected to hear from you, Felix."

"I just have a feeling," Felix said before he got up from his position and left the small library, still thinking about what Hagoromo had warned him.


End file.
